


Gonna Get a Little Wet

by cheerleadersammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Sitting, Light Dom/sub, Manhandling, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerleadersammy/pseuds/cheerleadersammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides to apologize to you in the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Get a Little Wet

“God damn it. We’re out of coffee. Why are we always out of coffee?” You lament to yourself, as you throw the empty canister of coffee beans into the trash. You were already running late, after somebody had decided to keep you up almost all night. Damn Sam and his fucking stamina.  
Sam saunters into the kitchen then, in nothing but black boxer shorts. He wraps his arms around your waist, and kisses the top of your head. You’re wearing a casual white blouse covered with a single-buttoned black jacket over a knee-length pencil skirt. There’s no official dress code at your office, but everyone still wears casually formal outfits.  
“Nope, not this morning. You don’t get to be all cute and cuddly. I’m gonna be late for work again and it’s all thanks to you,” You say, forcing your way out of his embrace. As soon as you’re out, though, he grabs your waist again and flips you around; backing you up until you hit the counter. You make a small grunt when you make contact, not really in pain, just shock.  
“Call in sick,” Sam whispers, bending down to bite at your neck. You tilt your head to the side, giving him more access as your eyes fall shut.  
“I can’t,” You protest, as Sam lifts you up and puts you up onto the counter. Sam smirks as he grabs your phone and off your pocket. You make a grab for it, but he pushes against your chest and turns to the side.  
“Hi, yes, David? It’s Sam,” he says into the phone, smirking at your pout.  
“Nope, she can’t. She been throwing up all morning, and was just about to call you, but she’s in the bathroom again. Third time this morning, poor thing,” Sam replies, sounding genuinely sympathetic.  
“I will tell her, bye,” Sam assures into the phone, before snapping it closed and handing it back to you. He smiles darkly, before grabbing onto your thighs and pulling you forward, till you’re almost falling off the counter.  
“I should make up for not buying you coffee, and for lying, you think?” Sam musses letting his hands slide down your thighs until they rest on your knees.  
“You wouldn’t have to if you didn’t keep me up all last night, you know,” You retort snappily.  
“Oh, I’m not apologizing for that. I had to make sure my little slut got everything she needed,” Sam argued, as he moved his hands up your legs and to the hem of your shirt. He pulls it off of you, and instantly his mouth is on your skin, and his hands are exploring, touching your breasts, sides, stomach, everywhere.  
He moves his mouth along the edge of you bra, letting this tongue drag along it, before moving his hands to your shoulders and pushing the straps down until your breasts are exposed. He takes your left nipple into his mouth, sucking on it while gently rolling the other between his fingers. You whimper softly and thread you fingers through his hair, and all thoughts about anger fly out the window.  
“How should I make it up to my little whore?” Sam teases, as he replaces the nipple that was in his mouth with his fingers. Your eyes open to meet his, and you moan softly as his fingers press harder. You bite your bottom lip as he continues to stare at you.  
“No answer? Well, I guess last night was enough for you,” Sam says, backing away from you and folding his arms across his chest. You whine softly, trying to collect your thoughts. He licks his lips, and smirks, and you gasp slightly at all the image of him eating you out flood your mind. He’s always enthusiastic about that, fucking loves it and he's damn good at it too.  
“Want… you to eat me out,” You beg, the earlier teasing leaving your voice a little breathy.  
"Well why didn’t you just say so?” Sam jests as he steps into you, wrapping your legs around his hips.  
“Hold on,” and you wrap your arms around him as he lifts you up and carries you into the bedroom.  
He drops you onto the bed carefully, as he starts to remove your clothes. As soon as you are naked, he slides off the bed and onto his knees, and pulls you toward him.  
“How about one orgasm for every infraction? So one for the lack of coffee, one for lying to your boss, one for stealing you phone, one for making you late to work, and then one just for the hell of it. So five in total. Sound good?” Sam asks, nosing your cunt.  
“And I’ll also have to fuck you, since I should get something out of all that work, so six is gonna be the goal. Keep count for me, since I’ll be a little busy,” Sam orders, as he licks softly between the lips of your cunt. You breathe deeply, not quite sure you’ll survive this. He starts off slow, like the teasing bastard he is, little kitten licks and soft touches.  
“Sam, please,” you beg softly, propping yourself up onto your elbows to see him. You see him grin and that’s all the warning you get before he dives in, licking almost everywhere at once. He swirls his tongue around your clit clockwise, then counter clockwise, then clockwise again before licking the full length of your pussy and going back up. You moan, grabbing onto his head and pushing him further into you. He laughs, and the vibrations from that cause you to whimper.  
He kisses you everywhere, then takes your clit into his mouth and sucks. You let yourself fall back onto the mattress and grab a handful of sheets with your free hand, while your other hand encourages him to continue.  
“God, you taste so good, so fucking sweet,” Sam whispers, each wordth sending out a breath of air onto your cunt and making you squirm. You whimper low, the fire burning in your belly building and you know Sam is aware you’re right on the edge. You also know he’s gonna tease you before he lets you come. At least the first time.  
“You close baby? Want me to keep going? Think you can handle it?”  
“Don’t stop,” you say, the command in your voice disappears due to your arousal.  
“Gonna need a little more than that,”  
“Please, don’t stop, please, Sam, god, I need,” you whine, letting your eyes meet his, knowing his puppy dog face has nothing on yours.  
“As you wish,” Sam says, before tonguing your hole as his finger squeeze your clit. It’s not long before you come, back arching up off the bed, and hands letting go of the sheets as you cry out. Your hand on his head falls back toward the bed. Sam doesn’t stop though, continues licking up all the come leaking out of your body like it’s his last meal.  
“One,” you breathe out as soon as you are able to talk again.  
“Good girl,” Sam praises, as he continues to lick and suck at you pussy. You can hear the early morning traffic outside your window, and wonder why you even considered going to work instead of doing just this. Sam looks so fucking hot like this. Face twisted slightly in concentration, eyes closed. You stare at him, and he opens his eyes and stares back at you, his hunter instincts never far away. You take a sharp inhale, and Sam lets his tongue rest on your clit. He pushes your legs up towards your chest, and follows the movement. He spread the lips of your cunt and then continues his movements. You feel exposed, weirdly vulnerable and it’s hot as fuck. He moves his tongue back to your clit, and pushes his thumbs into your hole. You whine as the stretch, and he pushes in further. He continues to suck on your clit and hold you open until you come again.

“So fucking hot when you come, granted it looks much better when you’re coming while being split open on my cock,” Sam muses, “But we got to see that a lot last night didn’t we? “  
“Two,” you say instead of a response. Sam smiles softly, and stands up, pulling your legs back down. He grabs onto your hand and pulls you up to a sitting position, and you look at him confused.  
“Wanna try something else,” Sam replies, and he lies down onto the bed,” Want you to ride my face, show me just how much you love my tongue.” You whimper, but climb onto his face, letting your legs brace the side of his head.  
He nods, and you start rocking slowly, not exactly sure how to ride his face. His cock, now you can ride that better than a jockey rides a horse, but this is unexplored territory for you.  
You go a little too far forward and your clit bumps against his nose and you moan, doing it again. You continue do it, not aware that Sam has stopped moving his tongue; he’s just letting it sit there as you bring yourself to completion.  
You come faster than you did earlier, more sensitive now and the new feelings making you even hotter. Typically Sam’s the one using you, man-handling you, and it’s hot as fuck, and you are starting to see why he loves it. You stop moving, but Sam starts moving this tongue again, swirling it around.  
“Three,” You say, starting to climb off his face. He grabs onto your thigh, and shakes his head, and winks at you. You close your eyes and try to relax, as you start to move again, this time faster.  
Sam wraps his arms around your thighs, and moves his tongue counterpoint to your movements. You know you won’t last much longer, and you’ve still got one more until he finally fucks you. You slow down as you get closer; the strength needed starting to disappear as you get more and more aroused. You can feel your come and his spit running down your thighs, on his face and you can only imagine how wet you really are.  
Sam moans and the tremors from that make you come. Sam flips you onto your back as you do, since you are too pliant now to do anything but go along with it. He runs two fingers through the juices coming out of you, and sticks them in your mouth as his mouth starts to lick you clean. You twirl your tongue around his fingers, cleaning off your come from his fingers. The taste is slightly intoxicating, and you don’t stop until the taste is Sam’s skin.  
“Four,” You say around his fingers, and he grins darkly.  
Sam removes his fingers from your mouth and puts them into your hole, and they go in easily. Heis moves his fingers quick and rough as he sucks on your clit. You hear his fingers sliding in and out and just imagining how wet and loose you are makes you lose it. You scream, and as you come back down you know your neighbors must’ve heard that. Sam’s smirk tells you he agrees, but you really don’t fucking care as he tugs down his boxers. You lick your lips as his cock reveals itself, the head almost purple from arousal. It’s long and thick, a thing of beauty really. Sam’s cock should really be made into dildos, as you once told him. He didn’t say anything, but on your next birthday he gives you a dildo that he molded from his cock. Sam loves using it on you, and you use it whenever he’s out hunting.  
He rolls a condom onto his cock, and as soon as it’s on, he’s on you. He slides in easily, and you whine;, extremely sensitive down there. He pulls your ankles to his shoulders, and starts brutally fucking you. The bed shakes, and you worry for a second that you two may break it again, but stop caring pretty damn quickly.  
He starts flicking your clit everytime he goes balls-deep in you and you unravel quickly as his cock also his that perfect spot in you. Sam starts pounding into you even faster, and you know from experience he’s close as well.  
“Fuck, use me, Sam, fucking do it,” You moan out, and Sam grunts, going all the way in you as he orgasms. He thrusts in and out slowly as he comes back down. He stops moving, still inside you as both of you try to regain control of your minds. He pulls of the condom, tying it off and throwing it in the trash can beside the bed.  
“Still got the whole day to spend together,” Sam says, as he lies down next to you.  
“First thing we do after I wake up is shower,” You reply, the wetness between your thighs no longer sexy. Pretty gross actually, and you squirm trying to ease the feeling away.  
“Well, I think you owe me something now, I mean, that was hard work,” Sam teases. You shove him playfully, and then wrap your arms around him.  
“I love you,” He whispers.  
“I know,” you reply as you drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta jaredpadasweaty


End file.
